


Captain of My Heart

by BeTrueBeYou96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, eren is an adult in this story, levi is as well, may add on to this if someone requests me to, neither one is underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTrueBeYou96/pseuds/BeTrueBeYou96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren believes he a monster, but is he really? Maybe he just needs someone that understands and appreciates him for who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain of My Heart

He stood with his back to the closed door. There was an air of coldness about him. His posture was stiff and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. 

His short, chestnut-brown hair swayed lightly from the rough breeze coming from the only open window in the room. His emerald green eyes glared in fiery anger. His smile was taut and his shoulders shook with barely suppressed rage. He could feel his fingernails digging into his skin, and he just knew he’d regret the marks they left later. 

But right now he didn’t really give a shit about that. How could they say such lies about him? After all he had done for them, and yet they still feared him. To them, he was a beast no matter what he said or did. 

Nothing hurt more than looking into his friend’s expressions and seeing nothing but distrust there. But that’s what happens when you’re considered a monster. 

Eren Jaeger looked out at the dreary sky as the clouds darkened and rain heavily fell outside. Small droplets began to enter through the window and hit the stone surface below. He focused on the water soaking the ground. He felt cold. It was the loneliest he had ever felt.

Maybe he was a monster. 

He had known this all along. He could see it in people’s eyes when they lingered too much on him. It was as if they could see how hideous and cruel he truly was on the inside. It didn’t help that they’d whisper and gossip about him when they thought he wasn’t listening. But he could hear every one of them. It stung far worse than a blade cutting through skin. 

It was only a matter of time before he truly lost control. A thought that frightened him more than he would ever dare let on. 

He suddenly heard a soft knock at the door, and the creak of its hinges as it slowly opened and closed. Eren heard the person behind him sigh and approach him cautiously. They paused at his side, staring out the open window beside him. 

They didn’t say anything as they gently took his hand and led him to a small couch at the center of room. Eren slowly sat down as they seated themselves beside him. They weren’t too close, but they weren’t too far away either. In a way, it was comforting. 

Breathing slowly in and out, Eren allowed himself to relax. He heart beat slowed and his muscles loosened up. The person beside him patiently waited as he did this, somehow knowing what to do to benefit Eren without having to be asked. 

Eren felt safe. He was going to be alright, and he was finally not alone. 

Pale thin fingers gingerly reached up and stroked Eren’s cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“Eren,” Captain Levi’s soft voice said delicately. 

“Hmm?” Eren intoned back, afraid to break the moment. 

“You aren’t a monster, Eren.” At that he opened his eyes and peered at Levi’s steel grey ones. They were the color of their 3D Maneuver Gear blades. They were beautiful and Eren felt that he could get lost gazing into them. 

Levi’s hand had stilled on his cheek. There was a deep sorrow in his expression that Eren had not noticed before. It sent a chill down his spine. 

“You just aren’t,” Levi said slowly. “I know monsters and you aren’t one of them.”

“But-,” Eren began but was cut off as Levi shook his head slightly. For some bizarre reason unknown to him, he found himself believing Levi’s words. It must’ve been a result of the unspoken past in Levi’s eyes. 

“Okay,” he started, “if I’m not a monster, what am I then?” 

“Human. You’re a human being, Eren, and don’t allow someone to ever let you believe otherwise.” Eren was slightly shocked by Levi’s quick response. Yet he felt hope take place in his heart. If Levi believed he wasn’t a monster, then he could believe it too. 

Levi took in his change of attitude, allowing himself to smile. He looked absolutely breathtaking in that moment. Eren felt his heart pick up pace and he leaned in, his lips inches apart from Levi’s pale ones. He was scared. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

Before he could move away, he felt Levi’s lips on his own. The kiss was soft and slow. It took Eren’s breath away as he felt a million different sensations all at once. 

It felt right. It felt effortless and Eren lost himself in Levi’s kiss. 

They eventually separated but stayed near each other, drinking the other in with their eyes. 

“Eren,” Levi leaned in and Eren met him halfway. They shared another kiss, one of many more to come. 

Eren found that he could live the rest of his life like this, as long as Levi was right there beside him. 

Maybe he really wasn’t a monster after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos, comments and favorites are greatly appreciated.


End file.
